


Lost soulmate

by onewgoon



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, SHINee
Genre: M/M, kaitaem, taekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewgoon/pseuds/onewgoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble written for fic-de-deux.tumblr.com</p><p>"Can you do a au where... its a world that someone's soulmate name written on their wrist or something, and jongin is a little broken kid.. he used to.. well. Seek a release in a painful way, he draw lines on his wrist which harden taemin to find his other half. But then taemin came along and makes jongin's life easier."</p><p>trigger warning; mention of self-harm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost soulmate

Jongin caresses mindlessly the elegant black-inked letters inlaid on the skin of his wrist, the tips of his fingers tracing the old scars that would remind him forever how life never made anything easy for him. He sighs as he tries, in vain as usual, to make out more than the letters T and M but the flaws make it impossible. Lifting up his head, he looks ahead, trying to let his mind fly alongside the birds crossing the Han River, however it’s as if his thoughts weigh as much as steel, preventing Jongin to escape a world of misery and pain.

 

Taemin observes his wrist carefully, lips moving to the letters he can read on his skin; J, G, N. But he can’t discern anything more. Several long transparent lines cross the word, keeping him away from being able to read the name of his soulmate. Even though having the name of their soulmate inked forever on the wrist is a pride, Taemin never showed it to anyone; not even to Minho his best friend. He refuses to let anyone get a glimpse of it, afraid they would put into words what Taemin has always thought of those lines. They were scars.

He guesses his soulmate has been through a lot and tried to ease his pain by cutting himself, perhaps even attempting to put an end to his life and that makes Taemin even more eager to find that person, hug him and whisper in his ear how everything’s going to be alright. He sighs and looks up at the sky, staring at the free birds dancing under the clouds.

 

 

The first thing Taemin notices about that guy who was introduced this morning as a new dancer in the troupe is the tight white bandage around his wrist. He can’t help but think it’s odd; however he tries not to give it much importance, sometimes soulmates might not get along and end up breaking up. It’s rare, extremely rare, but it happens. Taemin just assumes this guy wants to forget the person who he was supposed to share his whole life with, so he tears his eyes away from the new dancer’s wrist and resumes his practice.

“H-hi, hm, hello, I was wondering, I mean someone told me I should, well, go to you if I ever needed help and I, huh, might need some right now.”

Taemin stops dancing and puts his hands on the hips to calm his burning lungs. The new guy is talking to him, cheeks burning red and eyes shamefully staring at the floor. Taemin can’t help but feel his heart sink at the sight; this guy looks like a beaten puppy who life has tried to put down by making him go through so much shit. He smiles, even though the other clearly can’t see it, and warmly says:

“Of course. What do you need help with? Some moves in the choreography?”

The other dancer undoubtedly wasn’t expecting Taemin’s kind tone as he straightens up, gaping blankly at the leader of the troupe:

“That’s… yes there’s a move I can’t get right.” The newcomer explains, his voice almost coming as a whisper.

“Alright, look I have a lot to do right now so I’m afraid I won’t be able to help you though I can suggest that we meet tonight after everyone has left and I promise I will make my best aiding you in practicing that problematic move?”

The new guy’s eyes light up and he nods, the corners of his lips curling up in a relieved grin.

Barely ten minutes were enough for the new dancer to get the move right and perform perfectly the choreography. Taemin can’t help but stare at the dancing figure; he has to admit the newcomer is quite – okay, let’s be honest; completely - handsome with his tan skin, his light brown silky hair, his endless legs and lean athletic body. He has the look of someone who should be so full of themselves, someone who’d know they can get anything with their pretty smile and soft eyes however he’s the exact contrary; he’s someone who seems to have to look over his shoulder all day long, afraid trouble is chasing after him. He looks the kind of person who doesn’t know what it’s like to have a mind free of any worry. For some reason it makes Taemin feel so hopeless; he has no idea why but all he wants is to take the other’s hand and helps him defeat anything that’d be standing on his way. He just doesn’t want that person to be alone anymore and he thinks it’s stupid; he doesn’t even know that guy after all.

“Hey, you never told me what your name is.”

The newcomer turns around, caught on the hop but smiles gingerly: “Jongin.”

 

 

It became a habit, staying after the troupe has left to practice together and laugh, and talk about everything and nothing. Taemin found out, after he trusts you enough to open up, Jongin happens to be a pretty funny guy that had to put up with a junkie brother, an abusive father and depressed mother. He left everything behind and tried to make his own path; he lived on the street for some time but never lost hope he’d one day become a dancer.

As they are sitting on the floor, trying to catch their breaths, Taemin’s eyes find their way to Jongin’s wrist. Without giving it a thought he moves his hand and brushes the bandage with the tips of his fingers. Jongin doesn’t move, staring blankly at Taemin caressing his wrapped wrist.

“What happened to you Jongin?” Taemin lets out in a whisper, not daring to look into his friend’s soft eyes.

Jongin doesn’t hesitate nor does he try to avoid the question. He just lets the words get out; as if he has been expecting to do so for his entire life:

“First it was just to ease the pain, to let everything out but then one day I… just tried to end it.”

Taemin doesn’t realize right away the meaning of Jongin’s words, but when he does, he feels like the air in his lungs ran away and his heart is beating so fast it could pierce through his ribs anytime. With shaking hands he starts unwrapping the bandage, not sure he’s ready to find out what Jongin is hiding.

Six letters.

A T and a M.

J, G, N.

A multitude of scars.

Taemin feels a warm hand cupping his cheek to rise his head. Two brown warm and sad eyes are looking straight into his soul.

“You knew… You knew we were… who I was.” Taemin murmurs, pain weighing heavy down on his heart.

“When we first trained together, I saw your wrist and I understood. I’m sorry Taem.”

Jongin looks so pained, he looks guilty and… unworthy.

“Why do you apologize?” The elder leans on his soulmate’s warm palm.

“I know you deserve better than a broken soulmate Taemin, you deserve a name easy to read, not some crossed out letters.”

Taemin gets up on his knees, placing his hands on each side of Jongin’s head and forces his soulmate to look up at him:

“What are you saying Jongin. You deserve me, you deserve someone to help you find peace, you deserve someone who’d give you more happiness than you can imagine. If you give me a chance I’ll be that person. I’ve been looking for you for so long, I’ve been wanting to hold you in my arms and kiss your pain away. Please let me in Jongin.”

Taemin can’t bear the sight of tears gathering into Jongin’s pretty eyes, he can’t put up with the scars life left on his soul, he just can’t-

Two warm lips are being pressed on his own; it’s soft and faint, just like a butterfly.

“Taem, the first time we met you already started making me happy beyond imagination.”

Jongin doesn’t let his soulmate say anything as he leans forward and presses their mouths together into a sincere kiss. Taemin smiles, closes his eyes and tilts his head to deepen the kiss, sliding his hands behind Jongin’s neck.

The latter slightly pulls away, whispering softly:

“Don’t ever make me wait so long again, idiot.”


End file.
